Dark Secrets in Runescape
by terrabyte1824
Summary: A warrior named Jonah has a secret. Join him as he travels the lands of Runescape with trustworthy friends. As his skills get better, ancient, dark secrets seem to unfold around him. All might lead to a war more devastative and dangerous than the god wars
1. Disclaimers and Things to Know

Disclaimers: I do not own Runescape etc

Disclaimers: I do not own Runescape etc.

Things You'll Need to Know:

1) To make it more realistic, Runescape in my story will be much bigger. For example, to travel from Varrock to Falador would probably take almost a month in my story.

2) In my story, dying would not mean respawning in Lumbridge or any other town, it means REAL death.

3) Imagine the trees, mountains, and other natural existences to be much larger than in the Runescape game.

4) The more reviews, the more chapters, so I want the feedback of the audience for compliments, criticisms, whatever you need to say.


	2. Chapter 1: Of Man and Elf

Dark Secrets in Runescape

Chapter 1: Of Man and Elf

My name is Jonah. I have a secret, a secret nobody but my friends and family know. My secret was revealed once, to the last person in the world I thought would find out. It happened deep within Varrock one night, when the sky was red as blood. Curiosity took over, as it does to many who may call themselves an "adventurer." It was a night I will not forget, for there was so much darkness and evil lurking in my heart. However, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Let's start a little earlier. I was raised in the quaint town of Lumbridge. I spent most of my time admiring the defenders of Lumbridge, with their shields and swords and armor. Ever since then I wanted to be a warrior, maybe even a hero. One day, driven by the heart of a warrior, I went to the training building and stole a sword from right under the tutor's nose.

When my mother wasn't watching, I'd sneak out of the house, covered in a black cloak and hood, somewhat large for someone of thirteen years. I'd head for the forest west of town and sneak up on unexpecting goblins. My sword got me a lot of cash from those dumb goblins.

When I wasn't after goblins, I spent my time camping in the forest, cutting down trees and making a campfire. I'd cook some fish I bought at the general store (with the money from all the goblins) and eat merrily.

Once I had grown enough, I left my family, leaving a simple good-bye note. I traveled west through the forest, farther than I had ever gone before. A few days of hiking led me to the southern sea. There, along the shore, a large stone bridge crossed over to an island with a large tower. From books I had already learned that this was the famous Wizard's tower. It was here I met one of my first friends, Melonus the Wizard.

He was not much older than me. Nonetheless, he was the wisest man I had ever met. He knew spells that I could only dream of. He was also very rich. He always wore blue wizard robes trimmed with pure gold. He never told me how much it cost, but I figured it out soon enough. He also had access to the most beautiful armor I had ever seen.

One day he examined my melee skills as he saw me fend off the fiercest of tree spirits. He decided to hand to me some rune armor trimmed in gold. He seemed to fancy the gold. He also gave me a curved sword made of dragonhide. It was most powerful.

He had me try on the new armor in the Wizard's tower. It fit me most perfectly. I liked to wear along with the armor a black hood and cape. This was my superior choice of wear for the rest of my life.

By this time I told Melonus my secret. He was fascinated, but gave me no grief. For our first few years together we spent our time trying to track and slay the great dragon Elvarg. This quest took us further west to Port Sarim where we bought a boat and sailed to the island Crandor, under which Elvarg was supposedly hiding. Our reckless captain crashed our boat on the rocky shore. Trapped on Crandor, we climbed to the top of the mound in the center of the island. There we faced two lesser demons, ferocious and hungry. I took my sword and killed one, and Melonus shot some fire spells at the other. Victorious, we entered a cave and climbed down a rope to a rocky dungeon.

We were surrounded by skeletons, with armor and weapons. With a few slashes and flashes we finished them off. Traveling farther into the dungeon, we came across the lair of Elvarg. He was a mighty dragon. Protected from his flames with anti-dragon shields, we fought and fought until the final blow was done by us. The great dragon fell, and we had success. Unable to turn back, we traveled deeper through the dungeon, until we came to a stone wall. Curious, I pushed on it and it opened up, revealing a large cavern in front of us. Red spiders, lesser demons, and skeletons were in our path. Our heroics took care of them, and we found a rope leading to the roof of the cavern. We climbed up. We found ourselves on the top of a volcano.

To the west, far in the distance, we were able to see a little village. To our east we found the same. We seemed to be on a peninsula surrounded by the sea.

"Where are we, Melonus?" I asked by partner curiously.

"This is the Karamja volcano, and this is Karamja island." The wizard looked around some more. "We are south of Crandor. Our best bet would be to travel east to the docks and take a boat back to Port Sarim."

We began our trek through the tropical forests. After a few hours, we reached the town we had seen earlier, except there was something different about it: It was on fire.

We found only the dead and burning bodies of the residents. However, there were some runes scattered around on the ground. Melonus picked up some, relieved to have found teleport runes, for the docks and ships were also burned. I was able to find one rune that I had never been shown by Melonus before. It had the fire elemental symbol in the center, but there were three glowing red lines surrounding it. In the center of the fire elemental symbol was what seemed like a keyhole. I picked it up and brought it to Melonus.

"Hmmm…" he said. "I have never seen a rune like this before, unless…no…it couldn't be…Jonah, put it in your pack. It might come in handy someday."

I stuffed the strange rune into my pack. Melonus beckoned me to stand still before him. He took out some runes, and I began to rise in a column of swirling colors. I then began to descend. I found myself in a bustling city square. There were some merchants around, and residents and adventurers were chatting about monsters they had killed, trips into the Wilderness, and even some simple items they wished to be sold.

To my right a column of colors formed, and Melonus appeared. He put some extra runes back in his pack and beckoned me to a road leading east.

"Where are we, Melonus?" I asked the wizard.

"This is Varrock, bustling capital of Misthalin," he replied. "These were the only teleport runes I could find. Go get us a room at the Blue Moon Inn, just south of here. Keep your hood on extra tight, we don't want anyone finding out you're an elf. The mayhem that would cause is unthinkable. You'll be imprisoned, thought of as a spy. In the meantime, I'll be visiting the king."

That's my secret. I'm an elf. It's why I always wear a hood. Throughout all of Runescape, besides my homeland, elves have recently been considered spies for underground Zamorak worshippers. It is a horrible prejudice, but I can put up with it.

When I was a baby, my village of elves was raided by those of West Ardougne. We took one of our secret boats out to sea, hoping to find shelter on a peaceful island. However, we were raided by pirates, and before my real parents died, they put me on a small wooden boat and sent me off to sea. The strange currents brought me to the coast along the Lumbridge Swamp. A man and woman were there fishing, and they took me in as family. That was how I was raised in Lumbridge.

Let's get back to Varrock. As Melonus went north to the Varrock Palace, I took a road south that led to the Blue Moon Inn, which appeared on my left. There was a small deck overhanging the entrance to the inn. I opened the door and went multiple populated tables to the owner of the Inn, who was at the counter serving food and drink.

"I'd like a room for two, please," I said to the owner.

"What's your business?" he asked. "And what's with the hood?"

"My business is my own and the hood is for protection," I replied.

He looked at my armor and seemed interested. He told me my room would be upstairs and on the left. I paid him some gold and walked up the steps.

When I got to the top there was a weak-looking man in the halls (weak for my standards). He walked up to me, and it felt a little odd.

"That's some nice armor there, mate," he said with an eerie voice. "Mind if I borrow it?"

The man was pretty creepy. "No, the armor is mine."

"Well, how 'bout I…take it myself!"

The man jumped me. He was strong, but I was stronger. I took his arms and brought them behind his back. I dragged him through the nearest room, which was unpopulated, and onto the deck, where I threw him off. He landed with a THUD! People on the streets surrounded him, surprised by the violence and angry at me.

The man coughed up some blood. "I'll get you yet!" he yelled from down below. "I can't stand you dirty elf spies!"

That led to an uproar. The people on the streets were screaming and the men were storming into the inn, probably to get me. The women started spreading the word throughout the Varrock streets, until everyone was running towards the inn. I had just about enough of Varrock.

I jumped off the deck and landed on the ground smoothly. Some men surrounded me, I didn't want to kill them, and so I used my bare hands to throw them in many directions. I grabbed the collar of the man who I threw off the deck and dragged him out of the southern city gates. I went west through the forest for almost a half-hour before I threw the man against a tree. He hit it hard and fell to his knees before me.

I was furious. "How did you know I was an elf?!" I yelled at him.

A little dazed and confused, he said back, almost friendly, "It was the sound of your voice. All elves have that sound."

It was my turn to be confused. "How do you know what elves sound like?"

He replied, "Because I used to live with them, at least before…"

"Before what?"

"Before my village was invaded by the damned West Ardougne warriors."

I remembered the note left in the boat while I drifted away from the pirates invading our ship. "My village was invaded, too. Our escape boat was raided by pirates."

Happiness grew in the man kneeling before me and his eyes filled with tears. "I was on that boat, and escaped, and…I took a baby elf with me…the parents were afraid…oh, my, you're the baby! I gave you to some trusting Lumbridge residents. When I left them to go to Varrock, I was surrounded by talk that there were elven spies all throughout Runescape. I thought you were still safe at home at Lumbridge."

My reaction was simply, pure shock.


	3. Chapter 2: Elven Tales

Chapter 2: Elven Tales

I stood before the man who knelt before me. "You were with me when…"

"Yes, I was," the man said. "I had been friends of your parents practically since my birth. It's…so good to see you."

Tears built up in my eyes. Without thinking, I pulled the man up and hugged him. He returned the favor, he too feeling my happiness.

The only thing I could think to say was: "What is your name?"

"My name is Solmario." He laughed. "You can call me Sol."

"Well, Sol, my friend Melonus, a wizard, and I came to Varrock via teleport. We were on the Karamja Island, and we had just slain the great dragon Elvarg-" When I said this he seemed impressed. "And we went to a nearby village, but it was being burned to the ground. The attackers were nowhere to be seen, and the boats were all sunk, and while we were looking around, I found this strange rune, almost like a fire rune, except with red rings and a sort of keyhole." I took the rune from my pack and handed it to Sol.

He examined it closely. "Why, this is no rune," he said. "It is one of the Three God Relics. When one of the relics are brought to their place of origin, and with the designated key of the Three God Keys, a portal will open from which the designated god will be able to appear. The relic you found is the Zamorak God Relic. How you came upon it is probably not luck, and if it falls into the wrong hands Zamorak could return to wreak havoc upon Runescape."

"What do you suppose I do?"

"I suggest you keep it safe in your pack and away from the hands of all others."

I had just realized that Melonus was probably worried about me. "Sol, we need to go back to Varrock, and keep to the shadows, because Melonus is at the Blue Moon Inn right now, and I can't go anywhere without him."

"Of course, Jonah, and if you don't mind…I have no family or friends to turn too…could I join your…uh… ' group'?"

I thought for a little bit. It would be good to have someone from my elven village to be with me for a while, but he needed to be useful.

"Are you skilled in any way," I said. "Like, are you able to forge, cook, cut wood, or go into combat?"

"I am a rather skilled survival expert, and I can shoot arrows at the smallest of targets at the farthest of distances."

"So you're a ranger…"

"Yeah, pretty much." He took out a magic longbow and a quiver packed full of rune arrows. He strung an arrow and shot a squirrel many yards away straight in the head. It fell over with a small THUMP.

I was amazed with his skills. "Yeah, you're in."

He immediately took off his robes to reveal some black dragonhide armor. This impressed me more. We headed back for the gates to Varrock. When we were there, we noticed a group of people just north of the inn, forming a riot.

"Damn elven prejudice," I muttered to myself. Keeping to the shadows, Sol and I walked into the inn. We found Melonus sitting at a table in the far corner. We walked up and joined him.

"Where have you been," Melonus muttered to us. "And who's your friend?"

"We had a little problem. Sol here found out I was an elf. He shouted it out in front of a lot of people. I dragged him into the forest to question him, where I found that he was from the same elven village I was from. He even escaped with me when I was a baby. He'll be sticking with us for a while."

Sol spoke up. "Jonah showed me the rune you and him found. I recognized it immediately as one of the Three God Relics. To our misfortune, it happens to be of Zamorak origins."

Melonus almost jumped out of his seat. "Of course! This is an amazing discovery!... We don't have much time, we must find its place of origin as well as the Zamorak God Key, before someone else does!

"And, Jonah, the king gave me a book that his library's owner found, it is entitled 'Elven Tales.' According to legend, this book holds not only the greatest secrets of the elves, but also, to our luck, the hidden locations of the God Keys. However, only those versed in the ancient art of Elven Reading can decipher the words the book contains."

A bit of unknown memory popped into my head. "The elven kings of Prifddinas would be able to decipher these codes. I suggest we travel to the elven lands."

Sol spoke up. "You are right, Jonah. However, the only safe way into the elven lands is at the secret docks, and to get there we need a boat. And the only boat capable of our wishes is 'The Elven Maiden,' a vessel of the highest recognition. This boat has been hidden by the wizards of the Wizard's Tower for ages. We need to travel there to find its location."

"Before any of that happens," Melonus said with a worried face. "We have to get out of Varrock, quick."

Sol and I looked in the direction Melonus was: the door. There, a large crowd of people were closing in on us, with all sorts of weapons. I prepared for a battle.


End file.
